


Behind The Veil

by bedeliaswine



Category: The Fall (TV)
Genre: Because I'm trash for those kind of relationships, F/F, Stella is not a DSI, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bedeliaswine/pseuds/bedeliaswine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another fanfic about Stella. Bear with me.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Behind The Veil

**Author's Note:**

> Another fanfic about Stella. Bear with me.

Amanda was sitting down on her classroom, the one with the number 23. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sight of a beautiful angel.

You may say she is exaggerating, but this angel had perfect white skin with rosy cheeks and plump lips that seemed as soft as the clouds that covered the sky. She was struggling with a laptop and books in her arms, but still the look of her eyes was peaceful and quiet, not letting any piece of her inner thoughts go.

In an act of desperation (or at least that was what Amanda thought), she stood up and went near the ethereal angel.

"Um, hi miss, do you need help?" a nervous Amanda muttered, not sure of what to expect.

"Sure", the teacher said. "Here, can you take my laptop and place it in the desk?"

"No problem".

Amanda took the device carefully, she didn't want to mess things up with her new teacher. Once it was safe in the table, she rose her head a little, just to catch a pair of curious green eyes staring at her.

In her nervousness, Amanda blurted out her name. "I'm Amanda", she said, with a genuine grin on her lips.

"I'm Stella, nice to meet you", the beautiful woman answered her.

"Nice to meet you too, miss".

Before Stella could tell Amanda something else, the bell rang, motioning every student to their places, including Amanda, who sat down with a daydream look in her eyes, because of the little encounter she had previously.

Stella noticed it, and she couldn't help but shyly smile at the look of her new student.

"All right class, my name is Stella Gibson", the woman said in her sultry voice, with a sly British accent.  
"I'll be your History of Feminism teacher this year. Any questions?"  
At the sound of silence, she rose up an eyebrow. "Good. Let's get started".

Amanda stared at the teacher, not minding getting caught. She needed to know her. There was some kind of magnetism going out her voice, a trap that had easily worked on Amanda, and a few other students.

The class went by fast, and the bell rang once again.

"Okay class, I just need you to write down your name and phone, just in case I'll need to reach you for an emergency".

"Won't you give yours to us? Maybe we'll be the ones reaching you for an emergency" a voice filled up with sarcasm said from the back of the class.

"Mister, I know exactly what you're meaning to say. I'm not a fool nor a prostitute, so in case you need another kind of help, I'll personally escort you to the principals office now".

"Woah" Amanda thought. "That's a real woman".

One by one, the students wrote down their information. Amanda was the last one at the line, and when she was about to leave, the magnetism came back.

"Amanda?"

"Yes?"

"I'm going to ask you to close the door you just opened, and to sit down here" Stella said, motioning a chair next to hers in the wooden desk.

"S-sure, miss".

An excited Amanda made her way to the chair that awaited her.

"I was wondering, as I'm new here, would you mind showing me around? Like, the campus and its surroundings".

There was no way Amanda could say no.

"I'll do it gladly, miss Stella".

"Okay. I guess you have a class now?"

"Yes".

"You'll need this" Stella said, giving Amanda a note explaining why she was late.

"Um, miss? How will I reach you?"

"I'll text you later. See you".

"See you, miss".

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had this idea rounding in my head because I'm constantly thinking of AU's for my favorite female characters, and although I have to admit that Stella getting in a student-teacher relationship is very unlike her personality, I was excited to play with that aspect - to see how she would do surrounding herself with young people (who most likely find her as beautiful as any human being does?) 
> 
> I will add more tags as the story develops, and I put an Underage warning because Amanda is 19. In my country she's legally an adult, but I know that in many others the legal age is 21, so, yeah.
> 
> I had forgotten to say this on my other fanfic, but English is not my main language, so I'm sorry for any grammatical mistakes I've made... Feel free to correct me if you spot any of them!
> 
> It will be multichapter and I *may* do a small trailer for it (probably vine length, haha).
> 
> See you!


End file.
